Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to a determination of a depth of an object in a field of view (FOV), and more specifically, to systems, methods, and devices for automatically detecting and capturing photographs and video frames or performing other actions based at least in part on the depth of an object within a scene or FOV of an imaging system.
Description of the Related Art
Users often experience moments or events which they would like to capture, in photographs or video, and review at a later date and/or time, for example, a child's first steps or words, graduation, or a wedding. Often, these moments or events may be static and their occurrence generally predictable (e.g., a wedding, a graduation, a serene landscape, or a portrait) and may be fully captured at a specific depth by the user utilizing imaging equipment, such as a camera, video recorder, or smartphone, etc. However, sometimes capturing scenes with objects or events at a specific depth at the right time may present a challenge, especially if the scene contains moving objects or if the camera is subjected to quick panning. For example, capturing a bird flying through a group of trees or capturing a child walking while the camera must pan with the moving object.
Even when the user of the equipment captures the scene at the proper moment or utilizes a multi-shot system, the user must be aware when the moment or event is going to occur, must have the imaging equipment prepared and pointing in the proper direction, and must be attentive to the scene and events around him or her. Additionally, the user must still activate the equipment at the exact moment to ensure capture of the entire scene. Thus, to account for the time required for the user to recognize the moment of action and activate the imaging equipment and for the imaging equipment to capture the scene, it is inevitable that at least some portion of the scene may have passed without being captured and thus be lost from the user's later review, or may be captured at an incorrect depth or improper focus. Accordingly, systems and methods to facilitate capturing objects or events based on a depth triggering event would be beneficial.